1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns energy absorber devices in general and in particular energy absorber devices for use in vehicles, in particular in railroad vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, light impacts to the front of a vehicle, in particular a railroad vehicle, are absorbed by means of a bumper mounted on absorbing members or on a coupling.
Such impacts can also be absorbed by means of buffers which undergo a small displacement in the direction of the impact.
Energy absorber devices must necessarily allow large amplitude displacements to absorb an impact of greater magnitude.
One prior art solution is to use deformable box-sections.
The major drawback of these prior art deformable box-sections is that they cannot be placed at the front of the vehicle because they would constitute an unacceptable increase in the length of the vehicle.
One solution to this technical problem known in itself consists in integrating these deformable box-sections into the chassis under the driver's cab.
A major drawback of this solution is that the deformation of the prior art deformable box-sections leads to deformation of the driver's cab and therefore to greater or lesser deformation of the windshield and the control panel, for example.
The driver in the driver's cab can therefore be injured in the event of a head-on impact.
Accordingly, one aim of the invention is an energy absorber device including an absorber device of the above kind that does not have the drawbacks of the prior art energy absorber devices.
Another aim of the invention is an energy absorber device enabling the driver's cab to remain intact after a head-on or slightly oblique collision.